One Day
by bechedor79
Summary: This is a story about Beryl's past...she's an Amazon...It's rated PG-13 for violence, and hintings at mature themes...I just don't want kids to read this. So if you consider yourself mature, go for it. READ!
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hi! So, this is my story of Queen Beryl's past. In this story, she's an Amazon (y'know, one of those women who lived in communities of just women…no men…at all…how can they live without cute boys?? True….most boys have cooties…but a few of them have the cuties!!). I was all excited about this story when I first wrote it a while ago because it all fit together (as you'll see later on)…but recently I've been muse- less…and it's sorta sad. Ah well, c'est la vie I suppose. Anyway, read on and enjoy. And it would be ever-so-nice if you reviewed my story. :o)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Sailor Moon? Cuz I don't. Just to let you know. Though really, the only characters in this story that *aren't* mine are Beryl, Endymion, Serenity, Malachite/Kunzite, and the rest of the generals. I believe the rest are mine…I could be wrong. Enh, to be safe, don't sue me. :o)  
  
Prologue  
  
"One day. One day all of this will be mine." The young girl gazed at the display at the front of the small room. Even though she was only 13 summers old, she was still being trained for the Fight. The fight for leadership as the Amazon Queen was the only fight that mattered to the girl. All the other tribes had fallen to greater nations, but hers had not. They had run away. Their cowardice marred the reputation of the Amazons, but that no longer mattered since they were the only ones left. Their tribe would rise up from the ashes like a phoenix, and the Amazons would be a great nation once again. But only with a strong Queen.  
  
"Beryl!" the girl's best friend called. "We're training now!"  
  
"Coming Rhenia!" Beryl yelled. She took one last look at the display of what was once the Amazon region. "One day."  
  
Author's Note (cont'd): Hi again. Majorly short, huh? Well, just to let you know, this'll be a three part thing. Prologue, Child, Woman, Woman again (the summary cuz there's some stuff that shouldn't be seen by the kiddies), and then the last part: Queen. Actually, that's really five. But oh well. I can count, really. 


	2. Child

Authors Note: Hi! So, this is my story of Queen Beryl's past. In this story, she's an Amazon (y'know, one of those women who lived in communities of just women…no men…at all…how can they live without cute boys?? True….most boys have cooties…but a few of them have the cuties!!). I was all excited about this story when I first wrote it a while ago because it all fit together (as you'll see later on)…but recently I've been muse- less…and it's sorta sad. Ah well, c'est la vie I suppose. Anyway, read on and enjoy. And it would be ever-so-nice if you reviewed my story. :o)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Sailor Moon? Cuz I don't. Just to let you know. Though really, the only characters in this story that *aren't* mine are Beryl, Endymion, Serenity, Malachite/Kunzite, and the rest of the generals. I believe the rest are mine…I could be wrong. Enh, to be safe, don't sue me. :o)  
  
Child  
  
"Bring it on." Hafni said intimidatingly. She held her arm out and motioned with her hand for the first girl to come and try to attack her. Poor Technetia was first. She limped off the fighting circle with a "Academic. Not physical." Hafni glared at the next girl. Frances looked away quickly, which was the wrong action. "You." The ominous word rang through Frances' ears. She crawled out of the circle after the massacre and whispered in her accent, "I am an artiste. I do not fight."  
  
Beryl whispered to Rhenia, "Well, maybe we should get someone who does fight." Rhenia started giggling at the thought of Beryl and Hafni fighting. The winner would be apparent and she felt sorry for the girl.  
  
"You." Hafni growled. "You are next." She pointed to Rhenia and Beryl's friend felt her stomach churn.  
  
"But I wasn't-" she tried to protest. The bulkier woman just growled even more. With a whimper, Rhenia walked to the fighting circle. She started with her fighting stance, but even her years of experience could not win her this one. Rhenia walked off with her head level for she had not suffered as many injuries as the other girls had. She had a mere black eye, and Hafni suffered a hard blow to the stomach. Beryl glanced at Rhenia with sympathy. Her eyes conveyed an "I'm sorry" look that was never shown to anyone other than her best friend. Beryl glared at Hafni for injuring her friend. Rhenia was an awesome fighter. She could beat almost everyone who came up against her. All but two. Hafni and Beryl. But only because Rhenia refused to hurt her friend.  
  
"Is there none who will fight me and win?" Hafni shouted arrogantly. "I am invincible!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Beryl said so quietly that Hafni almost missed it. She got up from her comfortable position on the tree trunk and strided over with an almost conceited gait. "*I* will fight you."  
  
Hafni glared at the insolent girl for daring to stand up to her teacher. Though she had gone to the Night only once, Hafni was the fighting instructor. She was only four summers older than Beryl. Hafni was ready to teach this ingrate a lesson or two.  
  
"Bring it." With those words, the fight began. Hafni was older, bigger and more experienced. Beryl was smaller, smarter, and more agile. The fight seemed at first to be equally matched, but as the combat went on, it was easy to see who would come out victorious. Hafni punched Beryl's stomach. Beryl knee-d Hafni. Hafni tripped Beryl. And finally, the last blow came. Beryl kicked Hafni's head and she fell down.  
  
"'Bring it' exactly," Beryl said coldly as she looked at the girl and left the fighting circle. Hafni  
  
looked weary from the burden of so many battles, but only one thought was left on her mind. "I no longer have to fight."  
  
  
  
"This is so tedious." Beryl muttered. She easily held off the little girl with one hand. The younger, less experienced Bromine was aggressive, Beryl would give her that, but there was nothing else. No skill, no agility, no thinking. Bromine would just attack. Beryl sighed and put her hand down. Bromine took this once in a lifetime chance and punched Beryl in the stomach.  
  
"Oof!" Beryl grunted. Well, she guessed Bromine had strength, too. "Whoa. Pace yourself, little one."  
  
"I'm not *that* little!" Bromine retorted. "I'm as old as you were when you defeated Hafni! So ha!" Beryl looked off into the woods with sad eyes. Must she be reminded of that, time and time again? Three years ago and they would still talk of it. It was the first of many major victories, but it was one that hit her deeply. She had never thought of how much it would affect Hafni. The rest of the Amazon tribe saw it as cowardice. Hafni was just escaping the humiliation of no longer being the trainer. It was truly Beryl who was the great one and Hafni could not take it. But Beryl knew another story. She remembered the night too well.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Beryl stalked off the fighting circle to go roam in the woods. It was forbidden to pass the River so Beryl stayed by the bank. She looked into the river before her and saw herself. She saw waves of unruly red hair cascading down her back and reddish brown eyes stare back at her. Her features seemed to radiate mystery. Her short leather top and skirt gave her a "bad girl" look. The leather band around her right wrist and one about her neck brought everything together, labeling her as beautiful, but deadly. Beryl didn't want to be deadly. She didn't want to be a "bad girl" or mysterious. She wanted to be the polite, prim little girl who everyone loved. She wanted to be the ditzy girl, the nerd, the teacher's pet. She wanted to be *anything* other than what she was. The rebel. The outcast.  
  
She sighed and looked farther down the river. Was it her imagination? Was there someone else there? Out on the rocks was none other than…Hafni. And who was it that was meeting her from the other side of the river? Was it…Beryl gasped. It was a man. Or rather, a boy. Beryl was about to run and warn Hafni but she realized something was wrong. Hafni did not seem afraid of the boy. She seemed to welcome him. Then, Hafni hugged the boy.  
  
Beryl decided to see what was going on and crept closer to the two. She was close enough just to hear them.  
  
"I'm finally done!" Hafni sighed in relief to the boy. "I no longer have to fight!" Beryl was confused. Didn't Hafni enjoy fighting? Wasn't that why she won all the time?  
  
"That's wonderful!" the boy said. "I'm so proud of you. Who beat you? Was it that Rhenia girl?" Rhenia! Beryl flared. What did he know about Rhenia?!  
  
"Actually, no. It was Beryl." Hafni replied calmly. What?! Beryl thought. She told him my name!  
  
"Really? How strange. I thought Beryl wouldn't have a chance." Beryl reached for the dagger in her left boot. This guy was pushing it.  
  
"It doesn't matter who. Now I'll have more time to be with you." Beryl gasped slightly. Hafni *wanted* to be with this boy?  
  
"Listen, Hafni…" the boy started. "I can't take this anymore. Come with me. Run away from your Tribe. They no longer have need for you. We can start our lives anew. It doesn't matter where we go, as long as we're together." Beryl scoffed at this preposterous idea. There was no way that Hafni would betray the rules, betray the Tribe, just to be with this boy. She probably barely even knew him.  
  
"But-" Hafni began to protest. Beryl smirked to herself.  
  
"Hafni." The boy said. "I love you." Beryl's jaw dropped.  
  
"…I'll think about it." Hafni relented. Beryl's mind swirled with all sorts of emotions. She began to run, making sure that Hafni would not notice her eavesdropping. She ran blindly as something wet hit her cheek. Her eyes blurred with tears of confusion and she kept running. It didn't matter if she couldn't see; her feet would know the path and take her back to the Tribe. They always did.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"They always *did* know how to annoy the Hades out of you." Beryl turned to the familiar voice.  
  
"Rhenia!" Beryl smiled at her best friend. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well. I would ask you, but I can tell you're not doing so great. That Bromine is sure a feisty one." Beryl hmphed at the word 'feisty.' "But I remember you were just as feisty when you were that age." Beryl just sighed.  
  
"I just don't know where to begin. I could never be the patient teacher that…" Beryl drifted off.  
  
"…Hafni was?" Rhenia filled in.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hafni was back in her room again, away from the turbulent river. Unbeknownst to her, a stranger was hidden just outside her window. The stranger lay crouched and peered in. She hoped her bright red hair would not stand out to the older girl inside. She had a stern expression on her face, and was trying to decide what she would do. But Beryl was not the only one deciding what to do.  
  
"So this is what it comes down to. My love or my Tribe. The Tribe has always been home to me. All my friends, my family, my hopes, my dreams, my life. My Tribe has taken care of me my whole life. Dare I repay them with leaving? But my love. He is my life, also. Without him, I see no reason for living. He is my friend, my family, my hope, my dream and my life. He will take care of me for the rest of my life. Dare I go against my heart?  
  
"So this is what it comes down to. I have already broken the sacred rules of the Amazon by conversing with a man, let alone falling in love with him. I already made my decision when I went to see him a second time after the Night. It was he. Not the Tribe. But I cannot leave my Tribe. I have betrayed them enough. But if they ever found out…it would be better if I left with my love. It doesn't matter what I did in the Tribe; I would be with him and nothing would matter more. Yet my Tribe…ARGH!" Hafni shouted. "I can't decide." She paused. "And in the end, I won't." Beryl cocked her head at this. What did she mean she wouldn't decide? And then it hit her…Hafni would…  
  
"Where is my dagger?" Hafni mumbled to herself. She found it even though tears had begun to well up in her eyes. She gazed at the hilt, intricately carved with the design only Amazon leaders had. Even though she was no longer the Trainer, she would still carry it as a symbol of defeat. It was in the Tribal rules. She unsheathed the dagger and kissed the blade.  
  
"Thus, with a kiss, I die." Hafni stabbed herself in the chest, right into her heart. The heart that was already torn apart. Beryl gasped. She knew it was coming, and yet she wasn't prepared for the sight. The blood soaked through Hafni's top almost instantly and it kept coming.  
  
"The irony." Hafni smiled wryly. "In the end, I thought not of my beloved or my Tribe, but myself. I was selfish at the only time when it mattered. I took my life and everyone I knew would grieve. Just so I could escape the pain. And now, even though I thought I could not decide when I was alive, I think only of my beloved. I shall meet you in the underworld, my dearest. We will spend the rest of our afterlives together. Until we meet again...Malachite." Hafni's eyes closed, never to open again. Beryl just stood there, staring. She didn't know what to do or what to feel. She just stood there.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"I just stood there. I just-I just-I-I just stood there. I-I-I just…" Beryl stammered. She was looking blankly off into the distance.  
  
"Beryl!" Rhenia said. "Are you okay?" Beryl snapped back to reality and realized she was showing weakness.  
  
"Uh…yeah." She replied. "Sorry, I'm just daydreaming." Rhenia just gaped at her friend. Beryl *never* daydreamed. Rhenia wondered what her friend could be daydreaming about. Maybe it had something to do with Hafni. After all, it *was* three years ago to date that Hafni had committed suicide.  
  
  
  
Author's Note (again): Eep! Was that a tad too serious? Well, that would be why it's under drama, ne? I feel sorta bad about writing about suicide…it was unnecessary and I feel like I'm desensitizing how serious the topic really is…but I don't know how else to do it. sigh Any ideas? Review please! (shameless, I know)…Also, the line "Thus, with a kiss, I die" is from Romeo and Juliet by ol' Willie Shakespeare. *Yeah* Bill! Sorry. 


	3. Woman

Authors Note: Okay, so this is about Beryl and junk. Hopefully, you figured that out by now. Anyway, this is the chapter where the PG-13 rating seems somewhat reasonable. Sex is talked about (but not described you hentai!) and there's violence (which I usually avoid and so it's not well written) so I don't want the kiddies reading about it. However, for those who would prefer the tamer version, there is the summary of this chapter. So, with that said, read on if you choose!  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: No, Sailor Moon is not mine, not the characters or anything. Oh cruel world!  
  
Woman  
  
"Hey hey," Rhenia elbowed her friend with a suggestive eyebrow wiggling and a large grin. "Tonight's the Night, huh?" Beryl rolled her eyes in exasperation. There was no one in her Tribe, who was *not* talking about the Night.   
"The Night, the shmight." Beryl said in frustration to her best friend. "We may be old enough and whatever, but it's not that big of a deal. We go in, we do the deed, we leave. That's it. Don't get attached. That's my philosophy about the Night. It doesn't matter to me."  
"Yeah, yeah. You're just hoping that you don't get some decrepit old man who's dying." Rhenia replied, in good spirits. She was so laid back about this while Beryl was nervous beyond words. She hid it with an air of annoyance about the topic.   
"Can we switch topics? Geez, we have *lives* you know. Not everything revolves around this stupid Night." Rhenia looked blankly at Beryl. And blinked a few times.  
"...Right. I heard that the leaders appoint you to the men. And if you're lucky, which I think we are -" Beryl sighed. She knew that Rhenia wasn't that stupid to not understand Beryl, she just was really excited about tonight. It was understandable, she supposed. It was indeed a night of...well, pleasure. She blushed at the thought.   
Oh, the Night. Many of the members of the Tribe looked forward to the Night. They all went into the designated village, and since all those in the village were male, and they spent the night there only to leave before dawn, well, one could assume what was supposed to happen. The Night only happened once a year because most were pregnant for, well, nine moons or so. If the child was a boy, they would wait until the boy was weaned then leave them for the men of the village to take care of. If the child was a girl, she became an Amazon. This year, the Night was especially important because they were the last Tribe. Everything depended on the continuation of this night; they needed more generations. The Amazons would disappear from the face of the earth if this was not done.   
And so, Beryl relented to the idea, although she was tremendously nervous. She was worried of who the man would be. She was only 16 summers, the age at which they began going to the Night, and she was uneasy at the thought of what was to come that night. It was her first Night, but like all other things, she would accept it. She decided to turn her attention back to what Rhenia was jabbering on about, however trivial it may be.  
"...so I'm really hoping that I'll get a cute one...though I've heard that most of them are cute anyway. And since you know that we are highly respected, what with all the naming things going on-" Rhenia blabbered.  
"Uh...wait. What? What naming thing? I was unaware of a naming thing. Do we get to name our children?" Beryl inquired. She knew that though the mothers would take care of their children, their names were something the leaders appointed. So what in Hades was Rhenia talking about?  
"Of course not! I'm talking about the naming of the Queen. And you know all about it of course, so I'll go on with-" Rhenia replied.  
"Wait. They're *naming* an Amazon Queen? They always talked about how inevitable it was, but no one said anything about *when*." Beryl asked. Had she really been that out of it because of the Night?  
"Duh! Where have you been?" Rhenia said, irritated that she was interrupted again.  
"Apparently not here. Tell me all about this naming business." Beryl demanded.  
"Sheesh. Fine. Okay, so they've decided to have a little tournament thing to name the Queen because we don't have one and we need one. Well, okay, I didn't hear it first hand...but I overheard Poloni talking to Argo about it and said that she heard it from Nickie who had learned of it from Ruth's friend Cobalta's trainer's daughter's best friend who had overheard Magnesia talking about it to Fermia. And you know that Magnesia and Fermia are leaders so it must be true. Anyway, they have already chosen five girls who are to be tested for the position...It's supposed to be hard, or so I heard from Scandy who learned from-"  
"I get the point. So, when is this naming?" Beryl interrupted, not wanting to hear the line of gossip.   
"Oh...I think like a week after the Night...though I find that sorta silly because how many of us will get with child and how many of us will be in any condition to rule? But then Molyb told me that Cesia heard-"  
"Get to the point." Beryl stated, her patience wearing thin. Was everything in her tribe from gossip? Wait a second, of course it was. The tribe was consisted of females.  
"Well fine then." Rhenia humphed. "So, I heard that they won't officially rule till the end of the nine moons, if they get with child. And then the Queen will name her successor and all will be as it was. But enough about that...where was I? Uh...cute guys...uh...oh. So, that won't be a problem for us because since we're both in the five of the ones chosen to be tested, we get the hotties. And you know how they appoint them to us, just to make sure that we don't end up with a relative. So we're highly favored. But I still wonder about what he'll look like. I mean, will he be tall, dark and handsome? Though it *will* be night so I won't be able to tell..."   
Beryl had long ago stopped listening. She and Rhenia were two of the five to be tested for the position of Queen? Well, she knew that if either of them were named Queen, the other would be the successor. Not just because they were good friends, but because they knew that the other would be the best Queen. And all of this one week from the Night. Oh it was too much to bear. Beryl could hardly wait for the testing to begin. That was...if she survived the Night.  
  
  
  
"Ready, Beryl?" Rhenia asked. She was dressed in the traditional apparel for the Night...not that it was anything special. Just some paint on her body other than her usual clothes. And a mask so that the man wouldn't know who it was.  
"Uh..." Beryl whimpered. Rhenia knew this was not a good sign. Beryl was not in the least a wuss and for her to be like this meant she was terribly nervous.  
"You'll be fine." Rhenia whispered to Beryl. She took Beryl's hand and squeezed it for encouragement. They rode out on their horses, which were also decorated, and traveled to the village across the River. Knowing just where to go, Beryl walked rather slowly but deliberately to the tent set up. As she approached the flap, she almost turned around and ran. But she saw Rhenia give her a smile and a thumbs up (which in itself was an odd gesture) before entering her own tent. Or rather, her mate's tent. Beryl shuddered, thinking of the word 'mate'. It was unnerving to walk into a strange man's tent and...well...yeah. Beryl blushed. Was she not one of the esteemed Trainers? Was she so cowardly that she could not go into a man's tent for one night? No, she would not allow herself to back out of it. Beryl was an Amazon. And no Amazon ever feared a man. That was Beryl's only thought as she opened the flap, walked in with her head held high and her mask over her face, and bit her bottom lip in fear.  
An unusual sound came out of her mouth as she looked at the man sitting on his bed. She knew it to be a whimper and she mentally berated herself for showing fear of a man. Well, rather, a boy. He could not have been much older than she. He had hair as dark as midnight and beautiful blue eyes. He was fully clothed, as Beryl assumed was only proper since he did not know her...yet. He gazed back at her, confused, startled. Like an animal knowing its predator was approaching, and yet frozen so it could not move away. But he recovered quickly and began to talk.  
"Who are you?" His voice resonated through Beryl's ears. She enjoyed listening to it, yearning for him to talk again, oblivious to the fact that it was a question to which he wanted an answer. He looked at her. And blinked, apparently waiting for something to come out of her mouth. Beryl thought that maybe he was thinking she was dumb. Unable to talk. Or maybe stupid. Simple perhaps? The Amazon Idiot? Beryl just stood at the flap, gazing back into his eyes and biting her lower lip. His beauty was overwhelming and she wanted him to know that she was not the Tribe's idiot.   
"Uh...." Beryl said, thinking that *that* was a good start. Ideas of words to say flowed through her head, but Beryl could not put words to any of them. "Uh..." She sounded simple to her own ears. And then she forgot his question. He had asked something, hadn't he? What was it? Oh what Beryl wouldn't do to answer his question...if only she remembered it.  
As if he could read her mind, he asked again, "Who are you?"  
"Uh..." Beryl started yelling at herself. Answer his question! Answer his question! "Um...well...my name?" She asked him and at his nod, "My name. Yes. I have a name. The question is, what is it. Um...wait...yeah, yeah!-no. That's not it. Um...wait, what was the question again?"  
He laughed at her. Beryl blew it. She should have kept her mouth closed and just done it and left. Now this icon of magnificence was laughing at her. He was thinking she was silly, just a little girl really. She knew it. He had to be thinking that. Well, she'd show him.  
"Wait a second, I don't have to answer that question. What's *your* name?" Beryl snapped at him. Was she being too harsh? She didn't want to scare him away. Or had she done that already? Maybe he'd laugh the night away and she'd be too embarrassed to do anything. His laughter died down.  
"I'm sorry. It was inconsiderate of me to ask such of you without telling you first who I am. I am Prince Endymion." Beryl turned to leave. Surely her leaders had been wrong, or perhaps she had forgotten which tent she was supposed to go to. There was no prince in the village. "Wait, don't go." Beryl jumped with elation inside. He wanted her to stay! Woohoo!  
"I'm just visiting." He began talking fast as if to persuade her to stay. She would have stayed anyway. "I do this every year. This is my first time here at this time of year. They, the villagers, told me something strange would happen, but they didn't describe it to me. I think it's pretty strange that all the villagers are men, but that's just me. You're the first girl-woman-I've seen in a very long time. Could you explain all this to me?" Prince Endymion's question was so shy and gentle that Beryl could have fainted. Her. Beryl. Fainting.   
"I am an-" Beryl started.  
"Wait." What? Did he not want to know and it was just some cruel joke he had done to her? Beryl indeed felt like the Tribe idiot. "Could you perhaps take off your mask? I can barely hear a word you're saying." Beryl sighed with relief. It was not just a cruel joke. But maybe it was. What if he didn't like the way she looked? But then again, maybe he might like the way she looked...just the way that she liked the way *he* looked. Tonight it wouldn't matter; Beryl slowly pulled off her mask and with her chin up, she looked into his eyes. Endymion's mouth formed a shy smile. With that as assurance, Beryl began.  
"I am an Amazon. It was a group of women, separated by tribes, ruled by Queens. This is the Night. All the women 16 summers and over travel to the village, this village, and spend one night with assigned men. We train the girls who are born, we leave the boys. And that's all." Beryl stated simply.  
"Uh...and I was the man assigned to you?" Endymion's cheeks pinked at this. Beryl shrugged and looked away, trying to hide the pink in her own cheeks.  
"How old are you?" He asked. Beryl thought quickly. If she was too young, he'd be displeased. If she was too old, he'd be displeased. The only question was, what was the right age? There was no way out.  
"I don't have to answer that. How old are *you*?" Beryl inquired. She decided to avoid the question and base her 'age' on his. Endymion chuckled.  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I can tell that you're just as fiery as your hair. I like that." Beryl blushed and looked away. "If you must know, and are not just trying to avoid the answer," Beryl turned crimson. "I'm 20 summers."  
"No, you're not." Beryl knew that it was a lie. Could he be trying to impress her with his age? He laughed again.  
"You're right. I'm not. I'm actually 17 summers. I know now that I can't keep the truth from you. So, now that you know how old I am, how old are you?" Beryl was surprised he was only 17. Well, still older than her. Not that he needed to know that.  
"I'm 18 summers." She lied.   
"No you're not." He stated with laughter in his reply. Hrm. It would be harder than she thought.  
"17?" She asked. He laughed at that too.  
"Fine. I'm 16 summers." Beryl relented.   
"So this is your first-you're just starting to-your first-"  
"My first Night, yes."   
"Oh." Was he disappointed? Beryl did not want him to be disappointed. "It's my first Night too." They both laughed at that. She liked him. He was fun. He laughed a lot, and that was good. Beryl could not remember the last time she laughed. If this was what all men were like, she could learn to like the Night very much. That thought hit her like a bucket of cold river water.   
She was here to do her deed, get with child and leave. She would never see Endymion ever again after tonight. Beryl fell silent. What was she to do? She could not just say 'Undress and get on the bed' but she could not *not* do what she came to do. And in either case, she did not want to leave and never see Endymion for the rest of her life. Beryl sighed and turned, resolved that she had nothing to lose except her heart which she knew she had already lost to him. She decided to do what she must.  
"Endymion?" She said, attracting his attention from the place at his bed. Beryl approached him and he motioned for her to sit by him. Could his ocean blue eyes be as sad as hers? As Beryl sat on the bed, she turned away to blink away the tears that were fast approaching. Endymion held her to him and comforted her with reassuring words that all would be okay. Beryl rocked back and forth, wishing that it was true: that all *would* be okay. Her tears came unwanted and soaked his shirt as he whispered into her ear and calmed her.   
"It's okay, Beryl, it's okay." Endymion murmured.   
"E-Endymion?" Beryl managed between tears. "C-could you just-"  
"Shh...I know, I know." Endymion hushed her softly.  
"J-just hold me."   
"I'll hold you." They said together. Beryl's only thought was 'In your arms I'll stay, my only love.'  
  
  
"That was the best night of my life!" Rhenia exclaimed when they had gotten back to the Tribe and to their room.  
"Ugh...spare me the gory details." Beryl muttered.   
"Oh, come on. As if, *you* didn't go through it too." Rhenia suddenly turned to her friend. With a sly look, she jabbed Beryl in the ribs. "Or *did* you?"  
"Rhenia." Beryl gave the sternest look she could muster to her friend. Not even Rhenia would find out what really happened.   
"Oh my...you *didn't* do it?" Rhenia cried out. She blinked a few times at Beryl's silence. "You're kidding!" Beryl arched an eyebrow at the silly question.  
"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Did Beryl ever joke around like that? "But keep it on the shquiet side. I mean, just, shh, keep it quiet. Word does not need to get around that I did not....you know. But enough of that. Tell me why your Night was so great...unless it was just the...."   
"What, you can't say it?" Rhenia taunted. "Come on, say it! *I'll* say it. If I say it, you have to say it too."   
Beryl glared at her best friend. Rhenia backed down.  
"Fine, fine. You win. As always. Anyway. Yeah, I guess it was just-" Rhenia quickly glanced at Beryl who was glowering at her. "Uh...yeah. You know. But then again, it wasn't just that. He was really sweet. He made me take off my mask, but when I did, he said that I was the second most beautiful person he had seen. He refused to tell me who the first person was...but that's okay. He told me he knew all about the Night and he wrote me a poem. A poem, Beryl! And it was so sweet because when I got scared-" Rhenia covered her mouth suddenly. "I mean...not that I *was* scared but he thought-"  
"It's okay, Rhenia. I understand. It was your first time and you didn't know what was happening. Go on."   
"Anyway, when I got scared, he held me to him and rocked me back and forth as I cried. The tears came unwanted." Rhenia assured her friend, but more so herself. "And he was so sweet. He was kind and gentle. He comforted me and from there....well..."   
Beryl blinked back her own unwanted tears. It sounded just like her night. And yet it was not the same. The intimacy that she had shared with Endymion was far greater than anything that Rhenia went through. To Rhenia, it was one Night. To Beryl, it was eternity.  
"Okay...yeah. I got the idea. From there, you went all out. No need to go into details." Beryl said, successfully masking the waver in her voice.  
"Oh it was the best Night of my life!" Rhenia exclaimed.  
"You've said that already."  
"Oh...well, it was. And he was so handsome, too! His hair was so blonde it was almost white and had the most beautiful blue eyes in the world." Rhenia said. 'Not as beautiful as Endymion's.' Beryl thought to herself. She dismissed the thought and let Rhenia continue. "And his lips...oh, his lips. What he did with those lips I'll never forget. He-uh...nevermind. And he was so tall and he was lightly tanned. His shoulders were broad and he was so strong. He seemed to like to wear his shirts slightly unbuttoned. And that in itself was *so* sexy. And when he removed his clothes-"  
"Okay, too much information. I think I get the point." Beryl stated.  
"Okay." Rhenia's posture wilted a little. "But guess what?" She straightened again.  
"What?" Beryl relented with a sigh.  
"He told me his name!" Rhenia almost screamed. "And you know that they tell you, that only if you know their name is it permitted to request them again. And even then, the man has to tell you his name. You can't ask it of him. And you know what his name is?"   
"Rhenia, you know that I have no idea what it could be." Rhenia was eager to tell her his name, so she ignored Beryl.  
"His name is...Malachite!" Beryl's jaw dropped. Could it be? Was it Hafni's love? "I can't believe they liked me enough to let me have him. But I guess it makes sense though...the Naming is going to happen in one week."   
The Naming! Beryl had forgot about it for one night. It had always been on her thoughts, she had always trained to be the one named Queen. It was her reason for living. At least it was before Endymion. But, no matter. If she was to be Amazon Queen, she could choose her own man for the Night. Beryl must be Amazon Queen. But then again, if Rhenia was to be Amazon Queen, Beryl would be named the successor. And all would be good because the successor would also choose her man. Now, the only problem was insuring that either Rhenia or Beryl was Amazon Queen.   
Suddenly, Beryl felt terribly manipulative. She only wanted Rhenia and herself to be Amazon Queen and successor because of her own selfish reasons. She herself didn't care either way, she had trained hard for the position but it did not matter as much. Endymion mattered much more. But what about Rhenia? And would either of them be ready for the responsibilities included in the title? How could she wish this upon her best friend for her personal reasons? Beryl collapsed onto the floor of their room.  
"...and of course it's gonna be one of us because we *are* two out of five. I mean that's almost half and our chances otherwise are-" Rhenia stopped and gasped as she realized her friend was sitting on the floor with her head down. "Beryl? Beryl?!"  
"Rhenia?" Beryl asked quietly. "Do you really want to be Amazon Queen?"  
"What kind of question is that?" Rhenia asked incredulously. "Who *doesn't* want to be Amazon Queen? I know that you, personally, have wanted to be Amazon Queen since you were able to understand what it was. You have trained exceptionally hard your whole life to be named Amazon Queen. And I know that any other girl in the Tribe would accept the position without a second thought."  
"But *you*, Rhenia. Do *you* want to be Amazon Queen?" Beryl insisted.  
"Well, Beryl, truthfully, I know that if I am chosen to be Amazon Queen, I will name you my successor unconditionally. You were my only true friend in all the summers I've been alive. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I would abandon the life I know; I would die for you. I would be Amazon Queen for you."  
Beryl listened to her best friend's slow and careful words. She was hesitant before replying. She knew that Rhenia spoke the truth. Rhenia would die for Beryl, and Beryl had thought that she would die for Rhenia also. And yet, she had put her own selfish reasons, Endymion, before her best friend.   
"If I was not alive, what would you do?" Beryl looked up with wet eyes.  
"I..." Rhenia started. "I...I couldn't live without you. You are my true sister and I could not live without you." Beryl wept bitter tears as she thought to herself why she could not be as loving as Rhenia. Why she could not be so loyal to her best friend. Why she could not be as good as Rhenia was.   
Rhenia held Beryl to her and they both cried. Rhenia cried at her best friend's sadness and Beryl resolved that she would win the naming for Rhenia. Rhenia would want to win for Beryl because they were friends. Beryl wanted to win for Rhenia because she deserved something better than living in Beryl's shadow. Beryl would win the Amazon Queen title and name Rhenia as her successor. Then, Beryl would kill herself for Rhenia. She knew that if Rhenia won the title by herself, it would only be for Beryl. If Beryl would win the title, she'd give it to Rhenia and let her rule unrestrained by their friendship.  
  
  
They trained long and hard for the title. Rhenia and Beryl for each other, Lithiel, Bora and Carbi for themselves. As the days wore on, Carbi decided to withdraw, the training becoming too hard for her. The other four young women kept working. They wrestled between themselves to show who was strongest. They shot arrows, they attacked dummies, they fought with swords and daggers and sticks, and they were given Tribe problems to resolve. Rhenia and Beryl were constantly paired to fight against each other, and they would fight hard, but not hard enough to truly hurt the other. When paired against the other two girls, however, they were unbeatable.   
Bora backed out after five days. The sixth day was the final test. The naming was on the seventh day. Rhenia, Beryl and Lithiel were to meet before the Tribe leaders and to take the final test. They kneeled before the group and their heads bowed. They held out their daggers in offering to the leaders. Finally, the leaders' spokeswoman Magnesia stood and told of the final test.   
"The final test for the Amazon Queen title is one of pain." Lithiel and Rhenia both flinched but kept their heads down. "It is one of emotional and physical pain. One of you must kill another in this room." She let that sink in for a while before continuing.   
"I recommend that it be one of the three to aspire for the title because if you kill one of the leaders, you are eliminating your advisers. Also, it is a crime punishable by death for treason. It is always optional to kill a leader, but a true Amazon Queen would realize the importance of these leaders. It is not our responsibility, if you kill a leader, to take away your title or your life. However, you shall be branded as a traitor, though you be Queen. I recommend that you think on this and choose not to kill a leader. Of course, I *am* biased, being a leader myself." The three smiled despite the grim words.   
"You shall each have your dagger to use. However, only one will be allowed to use it at first. After the first blood from any, the others may draw the knife. This is a test of pain because you may either get injured or die, but also, you will kill a childhood friend. You have grown up together, played together, trained together. And one of you must fall. This is a test of survival. Valor is not rewarded in survival if you die. Choose well. Who shall go first?"  
Lithiel lifted her head and said solemnly, "I wish to go first."  
"Very well." Magnesia sat down into her leader's chair. "Commence."  
Lithiel grabbed her dagger and paced around the room, glaring at Beryl. She knew who she would kill. Beryl had always been arrogant. She was too stuck up to dine with the other girls. No, no. Beryl was distant in her vanity. She would be the one to die. Lithiel ignored Rhenia, but kept her in the corner of her eye for when she drew her dagger. Rhenia was not the problem. Beryl was the problem. She was a trainer for the younger girls and she would be hard to kill. But Lithiel could do it. It was her life and the title at stake. She would do it.   
Beryl paced on the opposite side of Lithiel. She knew that she would be the one Lithiel chose to kill. Rhenia was of no threat to Lithiel; Beryl was dangerous. Beryl knew that Lithiel had always despised her. That was fine with Beryl. She could kill Lithiel easily. And then Beryl would win. A smirk grew on her face. This was all for Rhenia.  
Rhenia glanced between the two women. She knew how dangerous they were. There would be blood all over the room before this was done. Hopefully, it would not be Beryl's. Hopefully, it would not be hers. But if it would save Beryl....  
Lithiel bared her teeth as she grunted and went for Beryl's throat. Beryl dodged the attack easily and brought her fist upon Lithiel's back. The girl could not stop the momentum and ended up running into a wall. Beryl was ready for Lithiel's next attack. She brought her knee up as Lithiel charged at her. It hit her in the stomach and Lithiel's breath was knocked away for a while. She recovered it quickly and fumed with rage. Lithiel spat at a corner and passed the dagger between her hands. She glared up at Beryl from under her furrowed eyebrows. Beryl looked back complacently as if Lithiel could do as much harm as a fly. Annoying, but easily swatted and killed.   
Lithiel's rage got the better of her and she swung her dagger in wild arcs. Beryl dodged each, waiting for the time to kick her back. Beryl waited too long. Her back was to the wall and the dagger was still coming at her. Lithiel sliced through Beryl's right arm at her shoulder. Beryl's dagger arm. Blood flowed freely out of the wound. It was deep, but Beryl was right handed. She unsheathed the dagger and ignored the pain that shot through her. Everyone ignored the stream of blood from Beryl's arm whenLithiel jumped back as the dagger arced dangerously close to her throat. Beryl lunged forward, catching her opponent off guard. She hit her target and blood flowed from Lithiel's left side. Lithiel cried out in pain and retaliated quickly.   
However, Beryl was just too good for her. She was already on the next attack before Lithiel realized she was bleeding. Beryl cut through her leg as flesh came off. Lithiel screamed and tried to defend herself. Beryl quickly stabbed Lithiel's right side. Lithiel shrieked and panted from pain and anger. She countered the next attack and lunged at Beryl. She successfully stabbed Beryl's hand. Beryl dropped her dagger and promptly retrieved it with her left hand. Beryl decided that perhaps now was the time to learn to fight with her left hand. She had practiced before, in case just this thing happened, but she had never bothered to perfect the skill. She was at a great disadvantage.  
Lithiel knew this information and kept it in mind. She slashed at Beryl and caught flesh many times. Beryl was backing up as Lithiel hit the dagger from her hand. Beryl was without weapon and was backed against a wall. Lithiel hesitated. Beryl glared at her. She would be defiant till the end.  
"To the death." Magnesia stated grimly. Lithiel needed no more instruction. She charged with all her might toward Beryl. All of a sudden, Lithiel stopped. Her eyes bugged out, she gasped blood and she fell forward.   
Rhenia gave a push and Lithiel fell backward from on top of her. Rhenia pulled her dagger from Lithiel's chest as she fell. She whirled around to Beryl. Helping Beryl limp over, they both approached the Tribe leaders and knelt down. They held both of their daggers out.   
Magnesia glanced around for nods of approval. She stood up with the Amazon Queen dagger in her hands and approached the girl. She took Rhenia's dagger and exchanged it with the Amazon Queen dagger.  
"I-I don't understand. I didn't do anything." Rhenia's face was full of confusion. "I may have killed her, but I wasn't in the fight. I didn't draw anyone's blood; I didn't injure anyone. I gave the last blow and that's it. You said that valor was not rewarded in survival."  
Magnesia smiled at Rhenia's confusion and spoke. "Valor is not rewarded in survival if you die. But you did not die. And it was not about valor. Lithiel and Beryl were engaged in combat. You stayed behind. Beryl knew that you were there, and she was fighting for you, was she not? You let Beryl do the fighting, and supported her from the shadows. She has the blood of the opponent, and also herself on her, does she not? You also have the opponent and Beryl's blood, do you not? This is what the Amazon Queen is." Beryl listened with a frown on her face. It didn't matter whose blood was on who. Beryl was supposed to win so she could give the title to Rhenia. By these turn of events, Rhenia would do what Beryl said, restrained. It felt as if she had freed a bird from its cage, only to have a stranger come and return it to her and the cage.  
"Our soldiers fight for the Amazon Queen. She is never on the battlefield unless she is truly needed. Our soldiers get blood on themselves, their own or the opponents. The Amazon Queen does not physically, but she does accept the responsibility for it as if she had done the killing. That is what happened. Valor has no part in this. There is a greater meaning. You, Rhenia, are our true Queen." Magnesia stated. "Please, on behalf of the Amazons, accept the title."  
"I...I..." Rhenia glanced at Beryl. Beryl gave a small nod and a smile. Beryl, at least, would not restrain her from this. "I accept."  
  
  
  
Author's Note (cont'd): So how was it? Did it suck majorly? Was it decent? ::cough::LeaveAReview::cough:: Anyway...when I wrote this, years ago, I really didn't realize that the character I had created for Beryl was sorta different in each chapter. But, since I really don't want to rewrite my story, I'm gonna leave it. Just think of it as different sides to a coin. Anyway, I don't know if you noticed, but all the names of the women are from the Periodic Table in one way or another. I tried to do more research, but after about 10 seconds, gave up and just pulled out my Periodic Table and created names. Ah well. Oh, and shameless plugging: go read my other stories-Princess Klutz and Not His Princess. They have nothing to do with Beryl. But go read 'em anyway. 


	4. Woman Summary

Authors Note: This is the summary of the previous chapter because the other one was rather violent and involved somewhat mature themes, i.e. the reason this story is rated PG-13. So here is the kiddy version, and so read on.  
  
Disclaimer: If Sailor Moon was mine, I would be rich. But, alas, I do not, so I am poor. So don't sue me.  
  
Woman Summary  
  
  
  
This is the summary of the second chapter of Beyond the Chaos. It starts out with a 16 year old Rhenia teasing Beryl about the big Night. The Night is one night of the year where every Amazon 16 and older goes to a designated village. These villages are composed only of men and the women go and...um...talk to a stork for a baby. The girl babies are taken into the Amazon Tribe and trained while the boys are taken back to the village. This particular Night is especially important because Beryl's tribe is the last Amazon Tribe. They really need more girls. Rhenia is excited about the whole ordeal, but Beryl is nervous. It is her first time at the Night and she is scared. Rhenia just can't stop talking about if she'll get a cute guy (because it is assigned by the leaders...this is to ensure there is no incest)) and she brings up the fact that both she and Beryl are esteemed. They are one of the five chosen to be trained for the Amazon Queen title. Beryl snaps into attention at this. She has been training her whole life for the title, she just didn't know when the naming would happen (one week after the Night). That Night, the women ride into the village with paint on their bodies and masks to cover their faces. Beryl resolves to do what she came to do...um...talk to the stork. So she enters the tent and finds a drop dead gorgeous guy sitting there. He apparently has no idea who she is, or what she's doing in his tent. Beryl is speechless and makes a fool of herself. But he's very carefree and laughs a lot. Beryl instantly falls in love with him. His name is Prince Endymion. She almost leaves at the sound of that because there's no Prince in the village, but he calls her back. Beryl begins to cry when she realizes that she will never see Endymion ever again. The Prince comforts her through the Night. Beryl thinks to herself "In you arms I'll stay, My only love..." (hint hint hint...that's from the song My Only Love from the series) The next morning, Rhenia is talking about what a great time she had...calling the stork. She realizes that Beryl didn't. Rhenia proceeds in teasing Beryl, but quickly turns to her own experience. Rhenia's night was similar to Beryl's, except she did...talk to the bird. Beryl notes that for Rhenia, it was only one night, but for herself, it would be an eternity. Rhenia describes the man, and tells the name...Malachite. Beryl is in shock, for that was the name of Hafni's love. But Rhenia continues and talks about the Naming of the Amazon Queen. Beryl starts thinking about that...and realizes that if she is Amazon Queen, she can choose who she will...call the stork with. Beryl knows then that she must ensure either hers or Rhenia's victory. She knows that if Rhenia wins, Beryl will be named successor and the Amazon heiress will also get to choose her own uh, guy. Suddenly, Beryl feels manipulative. She only wants to win because of her own selfish reason, Endymion. She ignored what Rhenia would want. When Beryl asks Rhenia what she would do if Beryl was not alive, Rhenia replies that she would die. And so Beryl resolves that she will win the title and give it to Rhenia by killing herself. That way, Rhenia will rule unrestrained by their friendship. And so the training begins. They have one week until the title is to be given and there are five to chose from. By the time the final test comes, two of the five have already dropped out. That leaves Lithiel, Beryl and Rhenia to fight for the title. The rules are simple. One of the three must kill another in the room. A leader's death is highly discouraged. Lithiel chooses to be the one to draw first blood. She attacks Beryl. But Beryl is one of the trainers for the younger girls so a bloody battle ensues. Beryl's fighting arm and hand are injured which leaves her at a disadvantage. Lithiel is ready to make the final blow, but instead, Rhenia kills her instead, rather than let Lithiel have her best friend. Rhenia is offered the title despite the fact that she was not involved in any way other than to deliver the last blow. Rhenia is the epitome of what an Amazon Queen should be. She stands in the shadow while her soldiers fight. But in the end, she risks her own life for her people. Though she was not on the battlefield, she has the blood of her own soldiers and of the opponents on her. She accepts responsibility. Rhenia silently asks for Beryl's approval for the title. Beryl grants it, realizing that she will at least not hold her friend back in this. Rhenia accepts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note (cont'd): Thus ends the story. Just kidding, there's one more part that I haven't finished yet. So if you want it to be uploaded.::cough::LeaveAReview::cough:: This is what I had at the bottom of the other chapter: Anyway.when I wrote this, years ago, I really didn't realize that the character I had created for Beryl was sorta different in each chapter. But, since I really don't want to rewrite my story, I'm gonna leave it. Just think of it as different sides to a coin. Anyway, I don't know if you noticed, but all the names of the women are from the Periodic Table in one way or another. I tried to do more research, but after about 10 seconds, gave up and just pulled out my Periodic Table and created names. Ah well. Oh, and shameless plugging: go read my other stories- Princess Klutz and Not His Princess. They have nothing to do with Beryl. But go read 'em anyway. 


End file.
